Fall For You
by xXshinigamixinxtrainingXx
Summary: Ian cant get over Amy. One song will help him realize his feelings for her. My entry for Ninja's iPod shuffle contest! disclamer: I don't own the song fall for you by secondhand serenade or the kabras. changed my penname it used to be OlympianGrl.


**Okay, so**** thi****s is my fic for Ninja's iPod shuffle contest! Sorry if it's a bit fluffy!**

**(okay so there's a lot of fluff, deal with it!)**

"Oh, Ian, stop sulking," Natalie Kabra said as her brother, Ian, forced himself out of bed after sleeping until noon. If it weren't for Natalie, he probably would have slept all day. "you've been like this since Korea and I'm sick of it! You have to get over Amy!" during the hunt, she woke him up much earlier to look for clues. Now she let him sleep and/or sulk in his room until she couldn't stand it.

"How?" he asked, clearly feeling defeated and depressed.

"Take my iPod. Listening to music always makes me feel better." Natalie tossed the older boy her iTouch 4. He caught it and pressed his finger on the music app at the bottom of the little screen and set it on shuffle.

**Ian's POV**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before_

**The clue hunt's over we aren't fighting any more. We weren't fighting in Korea and I ****like it that way.**_  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
_**you don't think that I'm trying to make up for everything that I (or my family) have done to hurt you. You might forgive me if I keep trying. **_**  
**__But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again_

**I'm falling for you again like I did in Kor****ea.**_  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true_

**You can't make me change my mind, I can't live without you**_  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find  
_**You're not like all the other girls that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You love the little things in life…** _  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_

**Mother had always taught Natalie and I that love is weakness… and we can't ever show weakness.**_  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh  
_**I loved you from the first day you had the guts to enter the clue hunt. I have failed to regain your trust, but I will one day. **_  
But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again_

**I'm falling and I don't know if I can get back up this time. **_  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true_

**I can't change my mind, even if I wanted to.**_  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

**You love to learn****, you care about everyone…**_  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep_

**Just say it and I'm yours.**_  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep  
_**I hope you think about me when you go to bed…I think about you.**_  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again_

**Why do you have to be so damn gorgeous? **_  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true_

**My mind is made up, and you can't change it.**_  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

**Your beautiful, sweet, loving…**_  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to_ _find_

**I Love You, Amy Cahill**

**I hope you liked it! Should I continue of keep it a one-shot?**

**~OlympianGrl~**


End file.
